I Forgive You
by Madison Lee Black
Summary: Draco betrays Harry, will Harry forgive him? DM/HP, SS/RL, HG/RW Slash, Mpreg.


**Hey all. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, well, first fanfiction. I hope I'm doing this right!!**

**Thanks for clicking on to my story and I really hope you like it.**

**I do now in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy**

**--**

**I Forgive You**

Harry Potter smiled as he walked into the bedroom of his and Draco's home. His hand went to his stomach, where his and Draco's child was growing. He had just found out he was pregnant and he was a little nervous about telling Draco, but he had always known his lover wanted children.

He stopped in the doorway of their bedroom and frowned. Draco had his back to him and he was packing his belongings. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Draco jumped and turned. He couldn't meet his lovers eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving." he tried to meet Harry's eyes, but the pain in his heart was too much. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have no choice." he shrunk his trunk and finally faced the man he loved more than anything. He pulled up his sleeve and saw Harry's pain filled eyes widen at the dark mark imprinted on his arm. He couldn't stand to see Harry this way, so he apperated away and appeared before the other death eaters and awaited the dark lord.

Meanwhile, Harry was still stood rooted to the spot where Draco had just been. He couldn't believe it. The five years they had been together had been a lie. Draco had been a death eater all that time. His shoulders shook as he tried not to cry, and he collapsed to his knees, allowing the tears to finally ran down his face. His hand covered his stomach where his child rested and vowed to protect him of her with his life and when he next saw Voldemort, the bastard was dead. He had taken his lover away from him and he was going to pay.

Getting up, he tried to pull himself together, but the pain in his heart was too much. He shut himself in the spare bedroom, not being able to bare their bedroom and lay on the bed. He continued to cry and didn't hear the fire-call from Ron.

As the days passed, Harry hadn't hardly moved from his place on the bed. His house elf was very worried about her master. She made sure he ate all his meals, but the young man didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. She had been using her own magic to keep him clean, but he had yet to speak a word since her other master had left.

After checking on her master once again, she had made up her mind. Going over to the fireplace, she threw some powder into the fire and stuck her head in. She couldn't see anyone. "I is wanting to speak with Mr Weezy." she called and was happy to see her masters friend come into the room.

Ron frowned at seeing the house elf's head in the fireplace. Upon closer inspection, he found it was Libby, Harry's elf. "What is it Libby?" he asked, wondering what was wrong and beginning to worry about Harry. His friend had not been around and now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen or heard from Harry in days, and he mentally kicked himself for not checking on his best friend, but he knew Draco would take care of him.

"Mr Weezy sir. Master Harry is not well. I is not knowing what to do. I is needing help."

Ron just nodded. "I will get Hermione and we will be right over."

"Thank you Mr Weezy." Libby withdrew her head and waited. She hoped Masters friends would be able to help her master.

When Ron and Hermione came through the fireplace, Libby rushed to them and explained what had happened. She didn't know why Master Draco had left, but she told them about Harry.

Ron nodded and allowed Hermione to go and see Harry, while he placed a call to Poppy. The woman said she would be right over. He then went into the spare bedroom where he saw his wife crying quietly. Fearing the worst, he gasped at the state of his friend. Though he had been well fed and looked after, he looked like shit. "Harry." he called and shook his friends shoulder gently, not in the least surprised, though disappointed when he didn't get a reply.

Hermione latched onto him and cried into his shoulder. "What could have happened?" she asked.

Ron could only shake his head. "I don't know. Poppy will be here shortly. Hopefully, she can tell us what is happening."

Hermione nodded and resumed her seat on the bed, her hand stroking through Harry's hair.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Poppy. The matron was still the medi-witch at Hogwarts and was very worried when she saw Harry lying on the bed, almost catatonic. Clearing the room, she pulled out her wand and began her examination.

She gasped and looked at the young man on the bed. Shaking her head, she left the room and went into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron were sitting. She sat opposite the couple. "I don't know why Harry is in the state he is or what has happened, but I do know he is pregnant." she paused as they both looked at her in shock. "I would like him to be moved to somewhere where he will be looked after. Libby will also have to come, but I don't want him left alone."

"He will come with us." Ron said and his wife just nodded.

--

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Harry was still in his catatonic state. He was well looked after and his friends made sure he ate and was bathed each day. His belly was growing with each passing month.

It was the fifth month of his pregnancy that he blinked and frowned as he came back to awareness. He stayed still for a moment, before remembering what had happened. His eyes hardened as he thought of Draco, his eyes widening and his hand flying to his stomach, and when he felt it was larger than he remembered, he looked down to see his stomach had grown. He frowned as he realised he was no longer in his own house. The bedroom he was in was large with the double bed he was laying in. The room was decorated in the colours of Gryffindor house.

"Libby." he called.

The house elf appeared and she smiled. "Master Harry. You is awake." she rushed to his side and held his hand. "Is Master okay?"

Harry frowned. "I think so. What happened? Where am I?"

Libby's ears drooped slightly. "I is getting Mr and Mrs Weezy. They will explain." she popped out of the room and it was only a moment later before the door burst open and Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"Oh Harry. Your awake." Hermione sobbed and being careful of his swollen belly launched herself at him. "How are you?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I'm fine. Why am I here?"

Hermione pulled away and began to tell him what had happened, and he remained silent. When she finished, she looked to Ron, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to Harry. "What happened?"

Harry sighed. "Draco left me, before I could tell him I was pregnant, but it doesn't matter, he will have nothing to do with my baby. He betrayed me, betrayed all of us. He had the dark mark-" he paused as his friends gasped. "-he showed me, before he left."

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him." Ron growled.

Harry smiled and sat up slowly. "I think I need to use the bathroom." he allowed Ron to help him to the bathroom, where he took care of his business, before allowing his friend to take him back to the bedroom, where he lay back down, feeling exhausted.

Ron and Hermione watched while Harry fell back to sleep, before leaving and fire-calling Poppy to let her know Harry was awake.

--

Later that day when Harry was awake again and had been examined, he had showered and gotten dressed. He still felt a little weak, but he was stubborn and he sat at the table, eating the small meal Libby had prepared for him. He bit his lip. "I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow." he said and waited for Hermione to argue, but was surprised to find her not saying anything, though it looked like she wanted too. She just nodded and finally said. "Ron will be going with you."

Harry just nodded, as his friend smiled and they continued to eat. In his head, he thought of everything he had to do. He was going to close the joint account he and Draco had set up and remove Draco's name from the Potter's account and remove his own name from the Malfoy's. Next he was going to sell their apartment and find another one. He was also going to place it under the fidelius charm, so only those close to him knew where he was living. He nodded, he had a lot of work to do.

--

Two months later in his seven month pregnancy, Harry was in his new place. A small house in Cornwall, it was secluded and beside the beach. No one knew where he was apart from Hermione, Ron, Poppy, Remus, and Severus, the latter being Remus's lover. He had sorted everything out prior to moving out of his apartment. What was left of Draco's things were put into the Malfoy's vault at Gringotts.

Harry sighed, he felt huge and couldn't wait for his baby to be born. He hated being alone, though he rarely was, as he always had a visitor, making sure he was alright. He turned when he saw a owl coming, it held the daily profit and he paid for the paper and gave the owl a treat.

Making his way into the kitchen, he sat at the table and Libby put a cup of tea and a plate of waffles in front of him. "Thank you Libby." he said as he nibbled on his breakfast. He had been craving waffles for the past month now. He opened the paper and gasped. It looked like Voldemort's attacks had increased and 27 muggles had died this time. He bit his lip as he felt the guilt claw its way into his heart. It was his job to get rid of the bastard and he had done nothing.

Closing the paper, he pursed his lips. He had too, he was afraid, but it had to be done. For the good of the Wizarding world. Getting up, he put on his clock and grabbed his wand. He apperated, before Libby could ask where he was going.

Harry appeared in a place he vowed never to return too. The place where Cedric had been murdered and Voldemort had returned. He had no idea what he was doing here, but something had been calling him to return. Cloaking himself in every invisibility charm he knew, frowned when he felt his baby moving rather differently than he had ever felt before. He shrugged it off and continued to explore. He suddenly stopped as he spied a death eater appear out of nowhere. He nodded, the house he knew used to be here was obviously hidden.

He smirked. "OI TOM, YOU HALF-BLOOD FREAK, GET OUT HERE." he snickered, and placed a hand over his stomach. "I'm sorry baby. It has to be this way." he whispered.

--

Lord Voldemort was sat in the throne like chair with his loyal death eaters surrounding him. He held his wand on the man on the floor, he red eyes alit with insanity as he tortured his death eater.

Draco stood at the back, his hands in fists as he watched the boy on the ground getting tortured. Months of being in this stinking place, months of having to grovel at the red-eyed freaks feet. He hated every minute of it and dreamed of Harry every time he had the chance. He missed the green eyed man more than anything and the only reason he betrayed his lover was because he was protecting his parents, who were at this very moment, locked in the dungeons, kept there, so the 'dark idiot' could black-mail him into doing everything he had done.

"OI TOM, YOU HALF-BLOOD FREAK, GET OUT HERE."

Draco and the other death eaters froze. Voldemort snarled and got up from his throne. "Follow me." he commanded and his death eaters followed like the obedient puppies they were.

When Voldemort appeared out of nowhere with his followers, Harry appeared and smirked at the man. "Well, isn't this exciting. The half-blood freak arrives." he laughed at Voldemort's angry face. He saw Draco among the death eaters, but closed off any part of his heart that still loved him and readied his wand.

Voldemort smirked. "So the Potter brat has finally come to die." he laughed insanely and looked at the brats swollen stomach. "And what's this? You're a bit fat Potter."

Draco gaped at his lovers stomach and saw that his lover was pregnant. His eyes filled with tears. Was Harry really going to sacrifice himself and their child. He wanted so much to help, but he couldn't take the risk.

Harry smirked. "Whatever you say. Lets get this over with."

"_Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort roared.

Harry was unprepared as he thought snake-face would continue to insult him. He lifted his wand, but before he could utter a spell, a shield formed from his stomach and protected him. The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort, this time killing the man once and for all.

Pops surrounded the area as aurors appeared and Hermione and Ron were among them. Hermione had been so worried that something like this was going to happen and she had placed a tracking charm on her friend, she didn't feel guilty about it. They looked around frantically saw their friend as the aurors rounded up the still stunned death eaters. No one saw Draco slip back into the house and down to the dungeons, where his parents were. He unlocked the door and they pulled him into a hug. Malfoy's were never ones to show emotion, but all three of them cried for finally being free. They were a lot thinner and paler than they had been five years ago. Draco told them about Harry being pregnant and they were overjoyed.

"Go to him son." Lucius said and after receiving his wand back, he and his wife apperated back to their home.

Draco stood for a moment, before throwing his mask and cloak to the ground. He smiled and apperated. The smile vanished from his face when he saw the apartment that he and Harry had shared only seven months ago was now completely bare. His eyes filled with tears as he realised Harry had left. He wondered where his stuff had gone. Using the fire place, he flooed to the leaky cauldron and from there went to Diagon Alley.

Entering Gringotts, he asked to speak with the manager of his vault. He was shocked and upset to find the joint account he and Harry had opened together was closed, which meant his half of the money had returned to the Malfoy's vault. He sighed as he read the parchment. Harry had removed his name from the Potter's vault and Harry's name had been removed from the Malfoy's. He got into the cart and rode down to the Malfoy's vault. He found the remaining items of his belongings Harry had put there. He took some money from the vault, and then he returned to Diagon Alley.

He stood for a few moments, uncertain about what to do next. He would have to return home and stay with his parents for a while. He paused and nodded. Apparating, he appeared before Hermione and Ron's house and knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, Draco was surprised to find himself pulled roughly by the collar and as soon as the door was shut, he was pushed against him. He came face to face with a very angry Ron. "What the hell are you doing here? You have some nerve to show your face after what you've done."

Draco nodded. "I know, but I need to see him. I had no choice to do what I did." he paused as Ron snorted. "It's the truth. Voldemort had my parents locked in his dungeons for five years. He kept them there all that time so he could black mail me." he looked Ron in the eye. "I know my parents have done some horrible things in the past, but they've changed. When they renounced the dark, that is when Voldemort locked them up." he paused again to take a deep breath. "You would have done the same thing if you had been in my position."

Ron let go of his collar and sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Yeah." he finally said. "I would have." he shook his head. "But you could have told Harry, that way, he wouldn't have had to go through what he did. He was catatonic for five months. He was in a bad way."

Draco bit his lip. "I still need to see him. Please tell me where he is. I love him more than anything and I need him back."

Ron remained silent, he didn't know what to do. Harry was his best friend and he hated to see his friend unhappy. He mentally groaned.

"Give him the address." a voice called from upstairs.

Ron turned and watched as his wife walked down the stairs. He smiled like he always did, as he saw her swollen belly. She was five months pregnant. He finally nodded and wrote the address down on a piece of parchment. "Here, the house is under the fidelius charm." he shrugged.

Draco just nodded. "Thank you. Congratulations, by the way." he said as he left the house and looked at the address. His eyes glazed over as he realised the house was in Cornwall. He and Harry had once talked of moving there. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and apperated.

Looking round at the beautiful view, he breathed in the sea air and smiled. He looked to the medium sized house, where his love now lived and prayed to Merlin Harry would speak to him.

Meanwhile inside the house, Remus and Severus were glaring at the 'mother' to be. Harry was stood in the kitchen, his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He had refused to eat the pasta salad they had made. Harry was sick of eating all the healthy food they forced down his throat. He was craving chocolate, which the two men before him had told him he wasn't allowed to have.

Before they could start arguing, the doorbell rang. Severus sighed and went to answer it. He paused, only three other people knew where Harry lived, and they never knocked. Getting out his wand, he cautiously opened the door. His face froze in shock at the sight of his godson. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Draco smiled. "You know why I'm here."

The older man shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Draco glared at him. "I need to see him."

"Whoever it is, let them in. I could use a break from you two assholes." Harry shouted.

"Harry, we're only doing what's best." Remus replied.

Severus shook his head and allowed Draco to enter. "Don't blame me if he curses you." he mumbled and led the way into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the look on Harry's face and winced. He would hate to be in Draco's place right now.

Harry had frozen as soon as he saw who was here. His eyes hardened in a glare and he just looked at the man who had betrayed him and left him alone for all these months. "What are you doing here." he paused. "Wait. Who told you where I lived?" he turned to Remus and Severus, who both shook their heads. "Figures." Harry mumbled. "Hermione told you." he saw Draco nod. "Well, why don't you sit down, we can have a nice chat."

Draco flinched at the sarcastic tone. He almost called his godfather back as he and Remus left the kitchen. He watched as Harry winced as he sat on a chair. He kept the smile off his face at the huge belly, where their child was growing. He too sat and waited for Harry to look at him.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." He said.

Harry looked at the man he still loved, but could never forgive. "Why. Why did you betray me?"

Draco sighed. "Voldemort kidnapped my parents and locked them in his dungeons when they renounced the darkness. He kept them there for five years. He kept them there so he could blackmail me. I had no choice. I never told him anything about you or our friends. I would never have done that to you." he bit his lip. "I had no choice. They're my parents and I had to obey Voldemort, or he would have killed them. You understand that, right?" he pleaded for the other to understand.

Harry's eyes softened slightly, and finally nodded. "I do." he said.

Draco smiled and reached for Harry's hand, only to frown when Harry pulled his hand away.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean we can pick up where we left off. So much has happened since you left and I will never forgive you. You could have told me, I would have understood, but instead you just left me." he shook his head. "Nothing's changed just because you've apologised."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you." he whispered, holding back the tears.

"I know. And I love you too. But I can never be with again." he stopped when Draco choked out a sob. His heart nearly broke as Draco began to cry. "I will allow you to see our child, but for now I think you should leave."

Draco pushed back his chair and fled from the room. He knew Severus was following him, so he stopped and waited for the older man to catch up. He allowed his godfather to hug him and for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to cry, as in really cry. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Severus sighed. "Try not to lose hope. I know Harry still loves you. His emotions are all over the place at the moment. Wait until the baby is born. Maybe he will be willing to talk to you then. He's hurt at the moment, just give him time."

Draco just nodded, and when he had gotten hold on himself, he apperated back to his parents house.

--

As the last two months of Harry's pregnancy progressed, he found himself usually sitting on the beach, watching the waves of the sea. He had a lot of time think about what Draco had told him, and he did understand why Draco did what he did and he did love Draco. He sighed. Could he let the blonde back into his life. He winced as pain flared across his stomach.

He tried to get up, but his stomach was too big. He needed help. Taking the fake galleon out of his pocket - thanking Hermione for making him carry it - he set his message and activated it. Now all he had to do was wait, but it shouldn't be long. He sighed as he heard the sound of someone apparating.

"Harry?" Hermione called. "What's the matter?" he turned to see both Hermione and Ron coming towards him, at least Ron would be able to get him too his feet.

"I need help up." he glared as Ron snickered. "And I think I'm in labour. I've just had a contraction."

Ron helped him to his feet and Harry clenched his teeth and felt something wet his trousers. "My water just broke." he gasped.

Hermione nodded. "Lets get you to Poppy." she said and helped Ron guide their friend into the house.

"I think I want Draco there." Harry whispered.

Hermione hid a smile and nodded. Taking out her fake galleon, she activated it and sent the message to Snape.

--

Lucius and Narcissa were a their wits end. They didn't know what to do with their son. It was like talking to a brick wall, Draco rarely left his room, except to use the bathroom. They had never seen him this upset before. They looked up when the fireplace blazed and Severus walked out.

"Where is Draco? Harry's in labour, and he wants Draco by his side."

Narcissa smiled. "He's in his room, has been for the last two months."

Severus shook his head as he made his way upstairs and banged on Draco's door. When he received no answer, he opened the door and shook his head. Draco was led on his bed. "Get out." the blonde hissed.

Severus stalked over to the bed and glared. "Harry is in labour and wants you there. So get your ass off that be-" he didn't even have to finish as Draco jumped off the bed, cast a cleaning spell on himself and grabbed his cloak.

"I'm ready." he said and they both left.

They arrived just before Harry was being put to sleep. Draco was by his side in an instant. "I'm here."

"Your late bastard." Harry whispered as his eyes closed.

--

After the caesarean, Harry was revived and his daughter was placed in his arms. Draco stood beside him and looked down at his beautiful daughter. She had a head full of white blonde hair and when she opened her eyes, he saw she had Harry's green eyes. "She's beautiful Harry."

Harry smiled. "Yes, she is." he made eye contact with Draco and smiled at him slightly. "I've missed you."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I thought you hated me?"

Harry shrugged. "I did, at first. But… I love you too much to let you go." he smiled as Draco looked at him in shock.

"I never thought you would take me back. I love you Harry."

"I love you too, now kiss me."

Draco held the back of Harry's head and brought their lips together.

"Can we come in now?" Hermione's voice interrupted them.

Harry laughed and pulled away. "Yes, you can. Here Draco, hold our daughter." he said and gently placed the precious bundle in his arms.

Draco looked down in awe at the tiny form of his daughter. Hermione and Ron entered the room, followed by Remus, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius.

"Oh, she is so sweet." Hermione and Narcissa cooed, while the men rolled their eyes. "What are you going to name her?"

Draco looked to Harry, and nodded. "You choose Harry."

Harry smiled. "Gracie Lilly Potter-Malfoy."

Lucius nodded in approval, as long as his grandchild had his family name, that was fine by him. Narcissa smiled, and nodded. "It's a lovely name."

Draco nodded. "Yes, it is."

After Gracie had been passed around and hugged, Harry and Draco were finally alone with their daughter. "I'm sorry about everything, you know?" Draco said. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Draco. Lets just forget about it." he paused and looked at his lover. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Draco smiled. "I would love too." they kissed and snuggled together.

--

A month later, Harry and Draco were having a picnic on the beach. Gracie was spending the day with one set of her god parents, they had decided that they would have two sets. Hermione and Ron would be one and Severus and Remus would be the other, so Gracie was spending the day with Severus and Remus.

Draco shifted slightly and pulled out the velvet green box. Turning on his side, he faced his love and smiled. "Harry." he waited until the other man faced him. He opened the box and smirked at his lovers expression. "Will you marry me?"

Harry looked up and tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Yes." he whispered and allowed Draco to slip the ring on his finger. Their lips met and they held each other.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Draco whispered.

**END**

**--**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review to let me know what you thought. **


End file.
